Murder by Degrees
by Forrest McDonald
Summary: When a female acquaintance is murdered, Castle joins Becket to find the killer. Can they overcome Castle's guilt, Gate's determination to remove Castle once and for all, and their own awkwardness to catch the murderer before he escapes or kills again?
1. Chapter 1

I sipped from the champagne flute in my hand and savored the bubbles tickling my nose. I set the glass down and looked at Kate sitting next to me in back of the limo as our driver turned off of Broadway and cruised the final two blocks up 54th street to the Ziegfield and the premier of my movie _Nikki Heat_.

She looked tense, barely lifting her gaze from her own untouched champagne. I tried to hide my grin, knowing it would irk her. "What's the matter, Detective," I asked, drawing out all three syllables on that last word. "You wouldn't, by any chance, be nervous?"

Beckett blinked once, then rolled her eyes before turning to look at me. "No! I'm just thinking about how much your little ego parade is costing the city!" The small smile on her face softened the dig.

"Well, this movie premier is actually making the city quite a bit of money, between the permit fees, the overtime for the NYPD, the catering and decorating, etc. And I'll have you know that I had nothing to do with the planning of this event; I'm merely an innocent bystander, swept up in the grandeur just like you." I downed my champagne and looked at her as I continued. "So you should be thankful the studio is holding the world premiere here in New York. I know the Mayor is pleased. He sends his regards, by the way."

Beckett did a quick double-take before looking back at her champagne. "That was, um, nice of him. Please tell him 'thank you' for me."

I grinned as the limo slowed to a stop and the driver set the parking break. "Oh Kate, there is no need for that. You can tell him yourself; we'll be sitting next to him during the movie." I grinned this time, and looked at her as she stared at me, open-mouthed. "I hope you are ready", I said, "because, as The Joker would say, 'It's SHOWTIME'!"

Beckett started, then gulped her champagne in one motion; she set the glass down with a thunk and looked at me. "This is the last time I let you talk me into anything this insane!"

I laughed and patted the top of her hand. "Kate," I said in a quiet voice, "you need to be here, you deserve to be here. This movie would never have happened without you." She turned to face me and I stared into her green eyes for a moment before continuing. "You look amazing, you are amazing, and everyone will love you." I stumbled over those last words a bit, than continued quickly to mask my discomfort. "Besides, everyone is here for me!"

With those words, I rapped twice on the door of the limo, signaling that we were ready to exit the car. The valet pulled the door open and I swung my legs out, set my feet on the red carpet and stepped from the limo. Even I was not expecting the explosion of flashbulbs that followed. It lasted for almost two minutes before it lessened enough for me to see again. I reached in for Kate's hand and whispered "It's a bit crazy out here - just remember that you are still Detective Kate Beckett and you will fine."

She took my hand and stepped from the limo; the dizzying light-show repeated itself. "Crap, Castle," Kate whispered out the side of her mouth. "How do you deal with this?" I looked at her for a moment then broke into a big smile. "Deal with it Kate? This is the reward for a job well done! Why do you think I prefer being a writer to a cop?" I turned away to avoid her angry gaze, and I knew I would pay for that later, but dammit it was true. I love this.

I offered Kate my arm, and after the barest hesitation she took it. We strolled the red carpet, and I took in everything I could. The voices of the paparazzi calling out "Rick!" "Kate, over here!" "Richard, this way please!" "Detective Beckett!", trying to capture our attention for their cameras. The cheers and applause of my, of our, fans. The warmth coming from Kate walking so close to me, her wine Marchessa dress contrasting nicely with my white tuxedo jacket and black slacks. I sneaked another glance at her and admired the long sweeping train that evoked thoughts of Hollywood long passed.

Our walk down the carpet and along the rope line lasted 10, maybe 15 minutes, and I remembered how much fun this was. Kate's grip on my arm told me how little she was enjoying all of this, and I sighed inwardly for a moment. "Kate, just relax and enjoy this. There is nothing these people can do to stop you from being a great detective. It's just one evening and then tomorrow you can turn back into a pumpkin. At least until the sequel."

At my mention of a sequel, she whipped her head around. "No! I will not do this again, It's crazy here." She gestured at the crowd, the reporters, the TV cameras, the red carpet the lights. "This is not me."

I nodded at her and waved at the _Entertainment Tonight_ reporter. "Of course this isn't you, but if you think about this as a crime scene it'll be easier. Just pretend the velvet ropes are police tape and all of the service people as beat cops helping out. You'll do fine!"

We stepped into the theater and out of sight of the cameras just in time for her to grab my nose between two fingers and twist. "Castle," she said exasperated, "this is so not like a crime scene."

"Apples! Apples! Apples!" I said as I winced with a familiar pain. "I'm just trying to help you put things into perspective so you can relax. It really is a once-in-a-lifetime experience and I want you to enjoy this."

She shook her head as we walked toward the concession stand. "I'm here because I was told I had to be here." That hurt, and the sting must have shown on my face because she quickly continued. "I'm happy for you and the movie, but I'd rather be at home with a good book and a glass of wine."

"Well, Kate, you're just going to have to wait until I write one for you!" I grabbed two flutes of champagne from the glass counter, looking longing at the Jujubes. "You think we can get a box of those," I asked Kate. "I could use a bit of a pick-me-up right about now." She just looked at me and took the offered glass from my hand. "Right now, Castle, I bet you could get them to show an episode from 'The Lone Ranger" serial before your movie."

I laughed and guided Kate into the theater towards the front row. "How did you know? I wanted 'Superman' but there was some studio thing, so..." The audience broke into applause as we walked to our seats, and I just had to wave at folks. I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face. Kate just blushed and kept walking. I sighed again and made my way to our seats, knowing this was going to be a long night.

"Ricky!" The mayor called out, standing to shake my hand. "And Detective Beckett - it's good to see you again. Still looking lovely, Detective." I shook his hand and watched Kate's blush deepen. "McCheese! Glad you could join us. Beckett has been looking forward to this for weeks now."

Kate looked aghast for a moment, then recovered her manners and shook the Mayor's hand. "Thank you, your Honor. It's a pleasure to be here." I laughed at Kate's obvious discomfort and the Mayor joined in. "Don't worry, Detective Beckett. Rick told me how you feel about these events and I understand. You are doing fine, and once the movie starts it'll be dark for at least 90 minutes of peace and quiet."

"McCheese, do you really think they can hope to capture my words in a mere hour-and-a-half? This film is at least two hours!" He and I share another laugh as Beckett sinks into her seat. I sat down to join her as the lights darkened and the opening notes from the "The 1812 Overture" rang throughout the theater. Kate grabbed my arm and whispers "I'm gonna kill you Castle!"


	2. Chapter 2

I liked my movie, despite the liberties taken by the director. They changed nothing of substance, and the minor tweaks made it better for the big screen. As the curtains closed, the lights brightened and the audience broke into applause. I grinned, despite myself, and stood up along with the director, Natalie Rhodes (still a creepy Beckett) and the rest of the cast. I tugged at Kate's arm but she refused, and the glare she threw my way convinced me that I would have to resort to other methods.

Once the applause died down and the audience had settled back into their seats, I glanced down at Kate. "Thank you so much for coming," I started. "I can't tell you how much we all appreciate your loyalty and support." I inched away from Kate as I continued. "However, there is someone else who deserves your applause tonight, someone unaccustomed to the adulation." Kate glared at me again and hissed, "Shut UP, Castle!" I pretended not to hear her, knowing she would be angry. I wanted her to savor this moment; I deserved it whether she was comfortable or not.

"So, ladies and gentlemen, I give you the inspiration for Nikki Heat and one of the finest police detectives in the City of New York - Detective Kate Beckett!" I tugged on her arm as the audience started cheering and applauding again, then received some unexpected help from Natalie and the Mayor. Between the three of us, we got Kate on her feet and facing the audience; the cheering intensified and Kate blushed.

I let her soak up the adulation for a bit, then, sensing that her discomfort hadn't abated in the slightest, took pity on her. "I'm sorry that we can't stay longer, but we do have some engagements to attend to. Thanks again for coming out, and I hope you have had as much fun tonight as we have. I can't wait to see you all again very soon." I placed my hand along her elbow and gently steered her towards the exit.

As soon as we were in the back of the theater, Kate whirled towards me, anger in her eyes. "What were you thinking? How could you embarrass me like that?" The pain in her eyes was real, and I didn't know how to react as she continued. "Why did you have to single me out? Even you didn't have to deal with all of that by yourself."

I flinched as I saw the discomfort and anger flit across her features. "Kate, you know I would never hurt you. Without you, there would BE no Nikki Heat, no books, no movie. It's only right that you got your moment in the spotlight." I locked eyes with Kate for a moment and gave her my best smile. "Besides, you gave those poor people a slight respite from me, so consider it a public service."

I saw a smile start to play across the corners of her lips, but she masked it quickly. "Well," she sighed. "At least now I get to go home." I stared at her for a moment before I chuckled.

"Actually, there is the little matter of the after party at The Modern. We'll at least have to make an appearance before I whisk you to safety." I smiled before I continued. "Don't get worked up over it; there'll be no speeches, little applause, and plenty of good food and wine. I made sure of that."

She coughed once then looked at me. "After party? Oh no way Castle; I am done here." She turned and looked as if she were trying to find an exit. I grabbed her wrist then quickly let go as she spun to stare daggers at me.

"It will be quick and painless, Kate. And I will make sure to have you home before midnight. You won't have to walk and stain that lovely gown you're wearing." I nodded at the wine-colored satin draped over her lithe figure and pooled in a small train. "I will find a way to make this up to you, I promise."

Kate's cheeks turned pink as I commented on her dress, and she turned away to hide it from me. "You don't need to make it up to me, Castle. I just...," she paused, her brow furrowed. "I just didn't know what to expect, and this is a lot to take in when you don't know what's coming."

I nodded as I offered her an elbow. "Yes it is, Detective. That's why we are both fortunate you have me to coach you through these trying moments." I smiled as I heard her roll her eyes before she linked her elbow in mine and we walked out of the theater and to our waiting limousine.

Our ride to The Modern took only a few minutes; we both sat back and enjoyed the journey. We exited the car and walked through the restaurant, under the ivy-covered eaves and out to the sculpture garden surrounding the burbling fountain. Chef Kreuther spotted us and walked over. "Rick," he said, extending his hand for a warm shake. "Welcome back. We've missed you here."

I nodded in thanks. "Chef Kreuther, the pleasure is mine. It's good to be here again." He smiled, so I continued. "I'd like you to meet Detective Kate Beckett." Chef took Kate's hand and kissed it warmly. "Miss Beckett, Rick speaks very highly of you and it's a privilege to make your acquaintance."

I saw Kate blush again, and it was adorable. I turned and pointed to the tray on the table behind us. "Kate, you have to try one of Chef Kreuther's Sturgeon and Sauerkraut Tarts. They are heavenly." She looked skeptical but tried one anyways, and she just melted as the flavors washed over her. Chef nodded at me then moved away to greet other guests.

We spent the better part of the next half-hour moving through the crowd, mingling, joking, catching up. Okay, I mingled and jokes; Beckett tolerated the ordeal. As I exchanged pleasantries with a fan who had won tickets to the event, I caught Beckett step away and grab her phone; don't ask me where she kept it. I couldn't hear the conversation, but I recognized her expression immediately; I'd seen it so often.

She hung up and quickly walked towards me and spoke low. "Castle, I just got a call from the precinct. A body dropped and Gates wants me to lead the investigation. I have to go."

"Whoa, Kate! You can't just up and leave your own after party. People will be talking for weeks. They'll think you didn't like the party, didn't like the movie, got into a fight with me." I kept my voice low and level, trying to keep our conversation both low-key and private. "Isn't there someone else who can start things off then hand it over to you in the morning?"

"First off Castle," Beckett snapped, "you and I fighting doesn't sound like a bad headline in the morning; it sounds more like business as usual." The gleam in her eye told me she was kidding, mostly. "Second, you know how important the initial sweep of the crime scene can be. That first impression usually tells me quite a bit about what happened."

She put her hand on my arm and leaned close. "This is why I am a cop. Someone is dead, and their loved ones deserve closure. It's my job to help them find it. You can stay here and I'll fill you in tomorrow morning."

She started off for the coat check to collect her wrap, and I followed her. Kate's passion for her work is one of the reasons she is so extraordinary. I can't help but want to witness that passion. I notice a small gathering of press just inside the door, interviewing guests and fans alike; one of them points in my direction and the rest turn to watch Kate, I mean Detective Beckett, prepare to leave.

"Mr. Castle," one of them calls out. "You're leaving very early, is there a problem?" "Is everything alright Castle," another one questions. "Oooh, is there a new case you are working on," asks a third. Then slowly back peddle as we walk towards the door.

Kate and I reach the door, and I wrap Kate's shawl around her shoulders. She ducks outside while I turn and give a quick wave and a roguish smile. "We're off to do what we do best," I exclaim. "We're off to catch a killer!"


End file.
